Fama
thumb|254pxFama es una película musical estadounidense de 1980, dirigida por Alan Parker. Protagonizada por Irene Cara, Gene Anthony Ray, Maureen Teefy, Paul McCrane, Lee Curreri, Barry Miller y un largo reparto. Ganadora al Premio Oscar 1981 a la Mejor música y la Mejor Canción (Fame). Ganadora del Premio BAFTA 1981 al Mejor sonido (Christopher Newman Les Wiggins, Michael J. Kohut). Ganadora del premio Globo de Oro 1981 a la Mejor canción original (Fame). Generó una serie de televisión del mismo nombre que tuvo gran éxito. Argumento A la New York City High School for the Performing Arts se presentan algunos jóvenes entre los que están Coco Hernández (Irene Cara), Doris Finsecker (Maureen Teefy), Leroy Johnson (Gene Anthony Ray) y Montgomery MacNeil (Paul McCrane) para seguir estudios como actores, cantantes, bailarines. Cuando son aceptados deberán superar los exigentes cursos que los llevarán a graduarse como profesionales. Los personajes principales * Coco (Irene Cara): La más ambiciosa, siempre preocupada porque todo saliera bien. Tiene sus más y sus menos con sus compañeros, pero siempre acaban perdonándola. Una gran bailarina y poseedora de una voz muy dulce. * Leroy Johnson (Gene Anthony Ray): El más rebelde de todos los estudiantes. Abandonado por su madre, Leroy trata de triunfar en el mundo de la danza. * Bruno Martelli (Lee Curreri): Compositor de música, tiene sus discusiones con el profesor Shorofsky debido a su afán innovador. Piensa que los sintetizadores algún día sustituirán a la música clásica. *''Miss Berg'' - Dance (Joanna Merlin): Profesora de danza *''Ms. Grant'' - (Debbie Allen): Profesora de danza *''Mr. Farrell'' - (Jim Moody): profesor de drama *''Mrs. Sherwood'' - (Anne Meara): Profesora de inglés *''Mr. Shorofsky'' - (Albert Hague): Profesor de música La serie Debido a su gran éxito y sus numerosas candidaturas a diferentes premios, esta película tuvo una secuela en forma de serie que vio la luz en 1982 con el mismo título y que cosechó más éxito. Estuvo en antena desde su estreno en 1982 hasta 1987 siendo una de las series más longevas en la televisión por aquella época. Algunos de los actores protagonistas, por ejemplo Gene Anthony Ray como Leroy, Lee Curreri como Bruno Martelli, o Debbie Allen como la profesora Lydia Grant repitieron en la serie. Otros personajes de la película aparecieron también en la serie, pero con distintos actores encarnándolos. El personaje de Coco, que en la película encarnara Irene Cara, en la serie fue interpretado por Erica Gimpell, y el personaje de Doris, en la película interpretado por Maureen Teefy, fue interpretado en la serie por Valierie Landsburg. Candidaturas Premios Oscar * Oscar a la mejor canción original - "Fame" Irene Cara * Oscar al mejor sonido - Michael J. Kohut, Aaron Rochin, Jay M. Harding, Christopher Newman * Oscar al mejor guion original - Christopher Gore * Oscar al mejor montaje - Gerry Hambling Premios BAFTA * Premios BAFTA al mejor guion - Gerry Hambling * Premio BAFTA a la mejor dirección - Alan Parker * Premio Anthony Asquith a la mejor música - Michael Gore Globo de Oro * Premio Globo de oro a la mejor actriz musical - Musical o comedia - Irene Cara * Premio Globo de oro a la mejor canción original - Michael Gore * Premio Globo de oro a la mejor película musical o comedia Premio Grammy * Premio Grammy al Mejor álbum original escrito para película o televisión. Comentarios Logró el hecho sin precedentes en la historia de los Premios de la Academia que dos canciones de una misma cantante y una misma película fueran nominadas en la misma edición para el Oscar a la Mejor Canción Original. Las nominaciones fueron para Out here on my own y Fame, ambas interpretadas por Irene Cara. Esta última, además, se llevó el galardón. Enlaces externos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTJHjuhCYos&feature=related Irene Cara interpreta Fame Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de Metro Goldwyn-Mayer Categoría:Películas de 1980 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Alan Parker Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar